Abstruseness of love
by Lebah Biru
Summary: Sakura Haruno mencintai rivalnya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha begitu membenci Sakura Haruno sampai-sampai ingin membunuhnya. yap ayo dibukaaa :D
1. Chapter 1

Abstruseness of Love

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

By : Lebah Biru

Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort ( maybe )

Warning : AU, Gaje, Acak adul, dsb :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

Di sebelah lorong timur, tampak seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ sedang berlari. Rambut _blonde_ panjangnya bergerak seiring langkah larinya, setelah ia melihat papan bertuliskan 2.3 dengan segera gadis itu membuka pintunya.

BRAK

"_FOREHEAD_"

Para penghuni 2.3 menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka mendengar suara itu, suara gadis _blonde _yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka.

Krik…krik..krik..

"E.. ehehehe, gomen silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian"kelas pun kembali riuh, bernafas lega sejenak gadis blonde itu langsung menghampiri teman _pinky_nya di pojok depan kanan kelas.

" _FOREHEAD_ kau tahu tidak ?"

" Tahu apa Ino ?"

" Kau tahu tidak ?"

" Aku tidak akan tahu jika belum kau beritahu Ino, dan jangan panggil aku dengan julukan itu lagi.." Sakura manyun

" Baiklah, Hei Sakura lihat ini" Ino menyodorkan satu buah majalah pada Sakura, sedangkan yang diberinya hanya mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

" Majalah ? memang apa yag istimewa dari majalah yang tersegel plastic ini ?"

" Pengumuman"

" Eh ?"

" Yap.. pengumumannya ada disitu, cepat kau buka segel itu dan beri tahu hasilnya pada kami" kata Ino antusias, melihat kelakuan si Ratu Gosip tersebut orang-orang yang ada si kelas itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah _sudah biasa_ gumam mereka, tapi mereka juga sama seperti Ino tidak sabar untuk mendengar pengumuman yang ada di majalah itu.

Glek..

" Aku takut tidak berhasil Ino…" cicit Sakura

" Hei ayolah jangan pesimis begitu, cepatttt kami sudah tidak sabar benarkan teman-teman ?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala antusias, melihat keantusiasan Ino dan teman-temannya, dengan sangat sangat dan sangat enggan Sakura mulai membuka segel majalah tersebut. Lembaran demi lembaran ia lewati dengan tangan sakura yang bergetar, halaman ke sepuluh, _Aha! bingo_ inilah halaman yang sakura cari, dengan gugup sakura membaca kalimat demi kalimat dihalaman itu dengan lantang.

.

.

Pemenang Kontes Dance Hallyu Japan

Nominasi Elementary School

Yuki Oto ( Perempuan, Shisoiin Elementary School, Suna )

Mika Nagawa ( Perempuan, Kaguin Elementary School, Suna )

Konohamaru Sarutobi ( Laki-laki, Konoha Elementary School, Konoha )

Nominasi Junior High School

Zero Ichiru ( Laki-laki, Konoha Junior High School, Konoha )

Naruko Uzumaki ( Perempuan, Konoha Junior High School, Konoha )

Lyeon Kagawari ( Laki-laki, Santa Eve Junior High School, Oto )

Nominasi Senior High School

Sakura Haruno ( Perempuan, Konoha Senior High School, Konoha )

Uchiha Sasuke ( Laki-laki, Santa Eve Senior High School, Oto )

Akasuna no Sasori ( Laki-laki, Konoha Senior High School, Konoha )

Hadiah para peserta bisa diambil di Konoha Hall hari ini

.

.

.

Selesai membaca mereka semua terdiam beberapa detik dan langsung dilanjut dengan teriakan dan ucapan selamat dari semua orang, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya otomatis berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil memeluk Ino.

" KKYYYAAA… INO….. PERINGKAT PERTAMA, AKU PERINGKAT PERTAMA…. KYAAAA"

"Saku kau hebat.."

Mendengar itu sontak semua murid, yang ada di luar kelas mereka gaduh

" Hhe… lagi ? wahhh Sakura hebat ya"

"Ya benar dia hebat sekali "

" Kudengar dia sering sekali mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam kontes _dance _di Konoha maupun Jepang"

" Hei ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya Haruno mendapat peringkat pertama kan ?"

" Benar dan yang selalu menduduki peringkat keduanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha"

" Eh, dia kan laki-laki yang paling diincar di Jepang"

" Tentu saja sudah tampan, keren, cool, kaya, dari _clan_ terpandang lagi"

" Benar kyaaa… dia sangat tampan"

Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya pada Ino saat mendengar bisik-bisik tentang Sasuke Uchiha, ia menatap Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Mmmm… Sasuke Uchiha ? Ino siapa dia ?"

JLLEEGGGEERRRR…..

Bagaikan tersambar petir, semua gadis yang ada di kelas langsung melotot ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu tentang Sasuke Uchiha ? padahal dia sering mengalahkannya, yang di pelototi hanya memiringkan kepala kuncir dua _pink_ panjangnya ke kanan dan apakah efek dari kelakuan Sakura tersebut ? semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas 2.3 merona. _Maniiss_ gumam mereka.

" AAPPPAA ? KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA ITU SASUKE UCHIHA ?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk polos, reaksi Sakura membuat semua gadis menghela nafas pasrah, mereka segera melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing sambil merutuki kepolosan Sakura_, kenapa sifat polosnya belum hilang juga…_ _haaahhh.._ gumam mereka. Sakura tidak ambil pusing tentang kelakuan mereka, mata _emerald_nya langsung dialihkan ke Ino yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

" Ino Sasuke Uchiha itu siapa ?"

" Hhhaaahhh… Sakura apa saat kau lomba dulu kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu? Minimal para peserta lomba ? hm ?" kata Ino gemas

" Tidak, mana ada waktu aku memperhatikan hal seperti itu, waktu itu aku terlalu gugup, melihat Sasori Nii-chan disampingku saja aku enggan" jawab Sakura enteng

" Kau ini"

" Ah.. tapi aku sempat kok melihat-lihat sekeliling walau hanya sebentar sih, tapi kau tahu tidak Ino ada seorang peserta laki-laki rambut pantat ayam melihatku, tatapannya sangat tajam, mengintimidasiku, dan aura mengancam menyelimutinya, kau tahu Ino aku langsung ketakutan dan gemetar hebat, keringat dingin langsung bercucuran,karena takut aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasori _Nii-chan_, tapi aku tetap merasa bahwa dia terus saja melihatku. Aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi hiiiii…."kata Sakura bergidik ngeri_, memang siapa yang mau ditatap seperti itu? menakutkan, apalagi mata_ _onyxnya itu, sangat mengerikan_ batin Sakura. Wajah Ino memucat, ia langsung mengambil majalah yang ada di meja dan menunjukan sebuah foto pada Sakura

" Hei Saku, apa laki-laki yang kau maksud adalah ini" was-was Ino

Sakura membelalakan matanya" Iya benar dia orangnya, laki-laki pantat ayam mengerikan itu"

" Coba kau lihat namanya?"

" Eh.. Sasuke Uchiha, dia yang ini ?"

" Benar, Sakura kau harus berhati-hati padanya, walaupun dia tampan, _cool,_ kaya, dan tampan tapi Sasuke Uchiha sangat ditakuti bahkan oleh guru dan polisi sekalipun. Dia adalah ketua Gang Taka yang sangat ditakuti itu"

" Ha..h..hahaha.. Ino kau jangan bercanda" cicit Sakura ngeri

" Aku serius, Sasuke juga sangat egois, pendendam, dan paling tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. Sasuke Uchiha akan segera melenyapkan siapapun yang selalu ada diatasnya dalam hal apapun itu, apalagi kau sering mengalahkannya dalam setiap kontes, pasti kau sudah jadi incarannya, kau harus berhati-ha.. SAKURA"

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan bertuliskan UKS, ada seorang lelaki yang menatap cemas ketempat tidur yang ditiduri Sakura, laki-laki itu terus berdoa sampai ia mendengar suara dari ranjang tersebut.

"Ughhhhh.." mendengar suara itu, membuat Sasori sedikit tenang

" Saku ?"

" Sasori _Nii-chan_ ?"kata Sakura parau menahan pusing di kepalanya

" Syukurlah.. Nii-chan sangat kaget mendengarmu pingsan"

" Pingsan ?"

" Benar"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, cat warna putih, tempat penyimpanan obat, bau obat-obatan, tirai putih, dan tiga kasur ukuran _single size_, Sakura langsung menyimpulkan dalam kepalanya _UKS_ pikirnya.

" Saku kenapa kau bisa pingsan, tidak seperti biasanya" tanya Sasori heran.

" Hehe.. mungkin aku hanya kecapekan"

" Oh begitu, ah.. selamat ya _imouto_ku kau juara satu lagi"

" _Nii-chan_ juga selamat juara ketiga" jawab Sakura riang

Sasori tersenyum simpul dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

" Ayo kita ke Konoha Hall, kau sudah mendingan kan"

" Ya.. AYO KITA AMBIL HADIAHNYA"

.

.

.

Oto

Pemenang Kontes Dance Hallyu Japan

Nominasi Elementary School

Yuki Oto ( Perempuan, Shisoiin Elementary School, Suna )

Mika Nagawa ( Perempuan, Kaguin Elementary School, Suna )

Konohamaru Sarutobi ( laki-laki, Konoha Elementary School, Konoha )

Nominasi Junior High School

Zero Ichiru ( Laki-laki, Konoha Junior High School, Konoha )

Naruko Uzumaki ( Perempuan, Konoha Junior High School, Konoha )

Lyeon Kagawari ( Laki-laki, Santa Eve Junior High School, Oto )

Nominasi Senior High School

Sakura Haruno ( Perempuan, Konoha Senior High School, Konoha )

Uchiha Sasuke ( Laki-laki, Santa Eve Senior High School, Oto )

Akasuna no Sasori ( Laki-laki, Konoha Senior High School, Konoha )

Hadiah para peserta bisa diambil di Konoha Hall hari ini

SRAAKK…

" Cih, lagi-lagi aku kalah oleh seorang perempuan ? menyebalkan "

" Hei Sasuke kau kenapa sih ? jangan sembarangan membuang majalahkuuuu doonnggg"

" Diam Itachi" desis Sasuke

" Dasar tidak sopan kau, kenapa kau kesal begitu heh ? kau kesal ya dikalahkan oleh Sakura Haruno ? haha ternyata adikku ini bisa dikalahkan ju.."

" Kau akan mati jika berbicara lagi Itachi"

Bbbrrr…. Mendapat tatapan menakutkan dari sang adik Itachi hanya meringis ngeri, matanya melihat-lihat kamar adiknya yang dicat hitam dan biru tua, ruangan itu luas terdiri dari sofa, kasur _king size_, televisi LCD , computer, PS3, kamar mandi, meja belajar,tiga lemari besar, dua lemari buku besar, dan lainnya. Disana juga terdapat satu ruangan rahasia yang tidak tahu untuk apa. Yahhh walaupun kamar Itachi besar, tapi kamarnya tidak sebesar kamar adiknya ini. Ia melihat Sasuke masih mengepalkan tangannya marah dan menatap lantai dengan mata merah turunan dari leluhurnya. Dua puluh menit berlalu, merasa atmosfir sudah mulai tenang Itachi membuka mulutnya.

" Sasuke ayo kita ke Konoha Hall"

.

.

.

Konoha Hall

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar kala melihat hadiah yang ada di genggamannya, melihat kelakuan adiknya membuat Sasori dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap Sakura lucu.

" Wwuuahhh…. _Nii-chan !_ _miteee miteeee_ aku mendapatkan _SmartPhone_ keluaran terbaru dan sejumlah uang lima ratus ribu yen tidak lupa juga dengan tanda tangan Eunhyuk _Oppa._Aku sangat senang tarianku dinilai olehnya yang menjadi juri di kontes ini kyayayayayaya…. kyaaaaa…"

" Haha..iya-iya kau hebat Saku"

" _Nii-chan_ juga hebat dapat uang tiga ratus ribu yen"

" Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Hei Saku, kau minta berapa tanda tangan dari eerr… siapa ?"

" Eunhyuk _Oppa_ ? aku meminta lima tanda tangannya untuk kuberikan pada teman-teman kkyyyaa.. dia sangat ke.. AHHH… KERTASKU" sakura berteriak saat angin membawa kertas yang berisi tanda tangan itu, dengan segera sakura mengejar kertas itu dan menghiraukan pesan _hati-hati _yang diteriakan Sasori. Angin itu membawa kertas serta Sakura ke gedung belakang Konoha Hall.

Sakura POV

Ahhh.. dasar angin_ baka_ kenapa kau membawa kertas itu ke belakang Konoha Hall bagaimana jika ada hantu yang sering di ceritakan teman-teman, hantu gadis kecil tanpa kepala yang selalu menampakan diri setiap malam, apalagi sekarang malam Jum'at, tapi demi tanda tangan Eunhyuk Oppa aku akan membawanya, kan jarang ada artis dari luar negeri yang menjadi juri di suatu kompetisi ( apalagi ini dari salah satu artis korea Super Junior kkkyyaaa ) tapi bagaimana kalau hantunya juga adalah fans Eunhyuk_ Oppa_ dan malah mengambil tanda tangan itu, kalau iu terjadi akan aku lawan. Aku mengedarkan mataku ke segala penjuru belakang Konoha Hall dan kertas itu berhenti di bawah kaki seseorang, aku memperhatikan kaki itu huuufff syukurlah kakinya menapak pada tanah, he..hei orang itu mengambil kertasku

" Aa…ano… _Gomen_, itu kertas milikku bisa tolong kembalikan ? aku sudah lama menginginkan tanda tangan dari Eunhyuk _Oppa_ itu ? kalau kau mau kau bisa minta k.. e..ehhh " aku mengucek-ngucek mataku untuk membenarkan penglihatanku, tapi setelah berulang kali aku melakukannya aku hanya bisa mematung kaku.

Oh

My

God

SASUKE UCHIHA, dia ada di depanku, dia adalah orang yang membuatku pingsan ( secara tidak langsung ) tadi sore, badanku gemetar hebat saat matanya menatapku tajam, lebih baik aku bertemu dengan hantu daripada harus bertemu dengan orang seseram dia. _Kami-sama_ bantu aku.

.

.

.

TBC

Your review and comment please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Glekkk…

" Aa…a..aa…aaa…aa..mmmm.." Sakura gugup ? kenapa ? apa mungkin karena tertular oleh si gugup Hyuuga ? _Ok_. Lupakan, ia gugup karena sedang berhadapan dengan si Tuan Uchiha yang sekarang sedang mengintimidasi Sakura lewat mata _onyx_nya yang menyeramkan, sampai-sampai Sakura mengeluarkan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Sakura Haruno" DEG.. Sakura kaget bagaimana Tuan Uchiha ini tahu namanya ? sepertinya ia harus bertanya tentang hal mengenai darimana Tuan Uchiha ini mengetahui namanya.

" Yyy..yaa.. …dd..dari…mm..ma..naaa kk…kau.. tt..taahhuu.. n…aammaa..kuuu?" _ok_ sepertinya sekarang kau ketularan penyakit Nona Hyuuga Sakura.

"Cih, jangan pura-pura bodoh semua peserta juga tahu kau itu Sakura Haruno" katanya dengan suara mengintimidasi

Sakura tertawa garing "Oh.. hehehe, ternyata aku begitu terkenal ya ?"

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun hanya mendecih sebal,ia kemudian memberikan Sakura selebaran, Sakura menghentikan tawa-canggung-nya itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil selebaran yang diberikan Sasuke.

" Kutunggu kau di pertandingan selanjutnya Sakura Haruno" setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang terheran sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

" Si Ketua Gang Taka itu benar-benar mengerikan….. EH TANDA TANGANNYA ? "

.

.

Abstruseness of Love

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

By : Lebah Biru

Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort ( maybe )

Warning : AU, Gaje, Acak adul, banyak typo, dsb :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kkkrrriiinnggg….

Suara alarm jam di atas salah satu meja terdengar kesegala penjuru kamar berwarna _soft pink _yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu, dan di samping meja tempat alarm itu kita bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ masih bergelut di dalam selimut tebal _Hello Kitty_nya, tapi sepertinya gadis tersebut tidak merasa terusik dengan suara yang ditimbulkan alarm berbentuk _Hello Kitty_ tersebut, yang ada ia malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya

Kkrrriiiinnnggg..

" Ughhh…"

Kkkrriinnggg…

"B…rii..skk.."

Kkrri..

Brak…

" SUDAH KUBILANG BERISIK _BAKA _!"

Ppraakk..

_Ups_, sepertinya nona ini sangat kesal sampai-sampai melemparkan jam kesayangannya itu, _eh?_ yahhh.. ayo kita lihat sampai kapan ia akan menyadari bahwa jam kesayangannya kini telah hancur lebur mengenaskan di dekat dinding akibat lemparannya itu..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" _KKKKYYAAAA…._ _KITTY-CHAN_ KU HANCUR "

.

.

.

Konoha High School ( 2.3 )

Ino heran…

Heran karena melihat sahabat _pinky_nya ini yang dari tadi pagi mengeluarkan aura suram dari tubuh mungilnya, dan hal ini membuat semua anak di kelas bahkan semua Konoha High School enggan menyapanya seakan-akan jika mereka mendekati tubuh Sakura mereka akan langsung keracuan akibat efek dari aura suram di sekitar tubuh sakura, Tenten dan Hinata yang melihat hal yang serupa hanya menghela nafas.

" Hei Ino, Saku kenapa ?"

Ino menjawab dengan ketus " Kenapa Kau bertanya padaku, Hinata-_chan_ kau tahu ada apa dengan si jidat ini ?"

" A.. tt..tidak tta..hhuu"

Mereka pun menghela nafas bersama

"_chan_.."

" Eh ! Saku kau bilang apa ?'

" _Kittttyyyy_.."

"A..dd..da a..pa d..denngan.. j..aam mu Sakura.._cc..chan_ ?"

" Hhannn..ccuurr"

" Hei,hei, jangan bilang jam yang kami berikan minggu lalu sudah hancur lagi JIDAT _FOREHEAD SUPER DOUBLE MAXIMUM_" Ino geram, dan kalian tahu apa efeknya ? YAP! Semua anak di dalam kelas 2.3 ( terkecuali Tenten dan Hinata ) langsung berhamburan keluar dengan alasan ingin cepat-cepat pulang demi menghindari amukan dari si Ratu Gossip Sakura menegang, ketiga sahabatnya hanya menghela nafas ( lagi ) dengan malas _Haahhh… dasar, aku bosan membelikannya jam weker (lagi )_batin mereka.

" _Gomen_"

" Haaahh…..kau ini, seharusnya kau membuang kebiasaan burukmu itu Saku ! seharusnya setelah kau melakukan hal bodoh itu berulang kali ( Sakura menundukan kepalanya ), kau harus mengintropeksikan dirimu sendiri. Bukannya tambah parah."

Sakura hanya manyun sembari menahan malu

" Tenten seharusnya kau menghiburku, bukannya menyalahkanku seperti ini"

" Loh, itu memang salahmu kan"

" tapi kan.. " ucapan Sakura terputus saat matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang kusut, ia menundukan diri di bangkunya yang berada di depan kiri pojok kelas depan meja guru, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, sesaat mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik. Sakura tersenyum canggung, pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal sembari membuka buku dengan kasar. Mengabaikannya, seolah-olah buku itu lebih menarik daripada Sakura. Ino yang melihat kejadian ini memandang heran pada si pemuda dan Sakura beberapa kali, dan matanya kini tetap terfokus pada si pemuda.

" Kalian bertengkar ?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pemuda

Glek…

" Kenapa ?" tanya Tenten

Sakura menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, sepertinya pemuda itu masih marah akan kejadian kemarin

" Sebenarnya ada apa sih ?" tanya Tenten penasaran

" Ii..itu.." Sakura mengisyaratkan agar Ino,Tenten, dan Hinata mendekat dengan tangannya, ia membisikan sesuatu kepada mereka dan mata ketiga gadis itu langsung melotot.

" J..jjaa..diii G..gaara -_san_ mm..marah.. h..ha..nya kk..ka..re..nnaa it..tu " wajah Hinata memerah dan tangannya ia simpan di mulut menahan tawa, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ino dan Tenten segera berlari keluar kelas ( sepertinya mencari tempat aman untuk tertawa sepuasnya ) menimbulkan gaduh membuat si pemuda melihat ke arah Sakura dengan bernama Gaara itu geram kea rah Sakura. Wajahnya memerah ( menahan marah dan malu ? )

" Kau menceritakan hal itu pada mereka ?" desisnya geram

Sakura mencicit takut

" _Gg..go..men _"

" PULANG SENDIRI SANA ! DAN JANGAN BICARA LAGI PADAKU " Gaara melengos pulang sambil membawa tasnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bersalah, Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura.

" Ss..sakura- _cchha..nn_ .. d..de..nganku ss..saajaa ya "

.

.

.

.

Santa Eve Senior High School, Oto

Tatapan memuja, kagum, dan takut sedang tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan _emo style_nya sedang berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan sesuatu lewat _earphone_nya di koridor sekolah. Dengan bajunya yang acak-acakan menambah nilai tersendiri bagi pemuda ini, singkatnya pemuda ini sangat keren. Sedangkan pemuda yang sedang ditatapi oleh para murid di Santa Eve hanya mendecih sebal. Pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya akibat seruan dari belakangnya.

" AYAM"

"…"

" GGGGGRRR… SASUKE AYAM"

" Diam Menma"

Menma hanya bisa diam, jika Sasuke menyebut namanya berarti dia sedang serius, _target barukah ?_ pikirnya. Memikirkan itu Menma tersenyum sangat manis ( atau lebih tepatnya mengerikan )

" Sasuke ? sekarang siapa yang akan menjadi mainan kita ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya sambil menyeringai.

" Seorang gadis yang sering membuatku kesal "

" WOWOWOW… maksudmu Sakura Haruno ? Gadis yang sering mengalahkanmu itu ?"

" Hn"

Menma meletakkan jari jempol dan telunjuk tangan kirinya di dagu ( tanda ia sedang berpikir serius )

" Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita rusak saja hidupnya. Aku sudah bosan membunuh orang. Bagaimana ?"

Sasuke tersenyum

" Idemu tidak buruk juga "

" Baiklah, aku akan menelepon Neji. Menyampaikan berita yang bagus ini"

"Hn"

dan mereka pun ber_highfive_ ria

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur _King Size_nya, wajahnya tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum ( walaupun ssssaaanngggaattt tipis ) karena terus memikirkan gadis ( Sakura Haruno ) yang akan menjadi targetnya kali ini. Memikirkan gadis itu menangis karena dirinya saja ia sudah senang, apalagi jika ia benar-benar membuat gadis itu menangis bahkan sampai bunuh diri. Jika itu terjadi maka Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan mentraktir seluruh murid di Santa Eve di _restaurant_ bintang lima saking bahagianya karena sudah membuat rivalnya Sakura Haruno hancur. Hei apa kau tidak akan menyesal Sasuke ?

" Aku pasti akan membuatmu menderita Sakura Haruno "

DDDRRRTTTT…

Suara getaran terdengar dari _handphone touchsreennya_ yang tergeletak di samping. Ia melihat ada _e-mail_ masuk yang tertera di handphonenya

.

.

From: Neji

To : Sasuke

Title : Information

Sasuke, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Sakura Haruno. Ia tinggal di sebuah kawasan elit Konoha Blok Akai nomor satu. Ayahnya Kuro Haruno seorang pemilik perusahaan berlian terbesar di dunia, Ibunya Hana Haruno seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga yang merangkap sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kakaknya Sasori Haruno diangkat menjadi anak dari seorang bangsawan Akasuna yang tidak lain adalah paman dari Sakura, ia diangkat karena bangsawan Akasuna tidak memilik penerus laki-laki. Dan terakhir Gaara Haruno, adik kembar dari Sakura. Seorang Ketua Klub Sepak Bola disekolahnya. Mereka bersekolah di Konoha High School terkecuali Sasori,ia seorang mahasiswa dari Harvard Universty yang sedang memasuki tahun kedua. Jika ada informasi lagi, akan kukirimkan secepatnya.

Neji

.

.

Alisnya mengerut heran " Bukankah Kuro Haruno salah seorang kolega Ayah ya ? pantas aku merasa tidak asing mendengarnya" Ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Ibunya Mikoto Uchiha kemarin lewat telepon yang memerintahkan Sasuke untuk cepat-cepat mencari pendamping hidup. Sadar bahwa ia menemukan celah untuk mendekati target, membuatnya menyeringai " Sepertinya sekarang aku harus bilang pada Otou-san untuk mencarikan pendamping dari keluarga Haruno untukku" Dan tawa mengerikan menggema di seluruh penjuru Kediaman Uchiha. Mau bagaimana lagi, dirumah ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke, terkecuali Itachi ( yang sekarang sudah kembali ke L.A )dan Ibunya yang sekarang tinggal di Jerman bersama Ayahnya. Para pelayan yang mendengar tawa Sasuke hanya bisa berdo'a agar target yang kini diincar Tuan muda mereka selamat walaupun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil. Ya, sangat kecil, jadi Sakura Haruno bersiap-siaplah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ASTA…. YA ALLAH ternyata gue bener-bener ngelanjutin ni FIC GAJE yang SUNGSENG TINGKAT AKKUUTTT :D. hhmmm udah lma juga nih gue gak ngepost story, biasa kena penyakit akut SYNDROM SUNGSENG XP gyahahaha… ni penyakit ketuler sma sobat gue si Zombie, sama si penulis Fic GAJE SUNGSENG Surat Untuk Kekasih ( yang sekarang udah di apus ) sorry ya Guys, klo fic itu gk jelas ( orang yg bkinnya juga ga jelas ) itu cma buat iseng-iseng doank kookkk ( katanya ).. trus tdi gue liat-liat ada fic yang judulnya sma kyak crita ane judulnya Jar of Heart ( yg prnah di post thun lalu tuhh, tpi klo kgak inget tak apa ) tpi kgak apa-apa kan yg pnting critanya beda ( masalahnya ane mles gnti jdul lagi ), ok gue mauuu ngucapin mmaaakkaaassiihhhh buat yang udah ngereview ni crita plus silent rider yang udh bca… ok jika ingin mengenal SAYA LEBIH DEKAT ( itu jga klo riders sklian mau ) ada beberapa cara :

Follow me NikitaRemigia (tpi ane jrang buka tu situs bersimbol brung iprit, mles sma gak ngerti mslahnya )

Konfirm ( fesbuk ) Nikita Remigia ( ini nama kgak bkal ane robah, jadi klo ada yg mrasa telat gk ngonfrim gue, hatinya bsa lbih tnang :D)

Ada yng nanya pin BB ? ITU MAH PRIVASI HAHAHAY… :D

.

Mugi dihapunten tina sanis kanten kalepatan boh anu karaos atanapi anu henteu karaos

( gue minta maaf atas kesalahan baik yang disengaja maupun yang enggak )

.

.

Komen ama reviewnya please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bruuk…

Gaara menghempaskan badannya di kasur _king sizenya _yang dilapisi _sprey _merah bercorak _BarbieFairytopia _ ( WHAT ? ). Hmmm. Sangat mencolok bila dibandingkan dengan kamar Gaara yang didominasi warna merah dan poster _Super Hero _dari _Marvell_. _S__ial sekali hari ini !, pagi tadi kaa-san memarahiku hanya karena nilai ulangan matematikaku lima, tidak sarapan, dompet ketinggalan,mobil dan motor di bengkel, telat masuk, dihukum kakashi-sensei,tidak mendapatkan' itu', dan yang terakhir si JIDAT itu menyebarkan masalah kami tentang 'itu', OH! Sprey kamarku ! bukankah para pelayan sudah tahu bahwa aku paling benci sekali dengan cartoon ( kecuali Marvell dan Transformers ). Masih mending spreynya KAMEN RIDER, lha ini BARBIE yang ada sayapnya lagi_, batinnya. Gaara meremas rambutnya frustasi meratapi kesialannya hari ini. Gigi Gaara bergemeletuk nyaring pertanda ia sudah sangat frustasi.

" AKKKKHHHHH…. SIAL.. SIAL… SIAL…AKU BENCI HARI SABTU "

.

.

.

.

.

Abstruseness of Love

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

By : Lebah Biru

Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort ( maybe )

Warning : AU, Gaje, Acak adul, dsb :D

.

.

.

.

.

" AKKKKHHHHH…. SIAL.. SIAL… SIAL…AKU BENCI HARI SABTU "

Jeritan Gaara menggema di seluruh kediaman keluarga Haruno, membuat istri sang pemilik rumah Tsubaki Haruno yang tengah memasak salah memasukan bumbu kedalam masakannya ( akibat jeritan Gaara ) " GAARA JANGAN RIBUT "dan sepertinya seruan dari sang pemilik rumah tidak berpengaruh pada Gaara membuat Tsubaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Sakura ! bisakah kau tenangkan adikmu itu, Ibu sudah malas meladeninya"

" Tapi… "

" Ayolah Saku, Gaara pasti akan memaafkanmu. Tak usah khawatir" Sasori tersenyum menenangkan. Melihat senyuman kakaknya membuat Sakura sedikit merasa tenang dan ikut tersenyum

" _Ha'i._ akan kucoba"

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

Cklek…

Sakura membuka setengah pintu kamar Gaara yang bertuliskan _'WARNING, KAMER NU GAARA SI BUDAK KASEP ASAL KONOHA' _di depan pintu, _Bahasa apa itu ? Inggris bukan, Jerman bukan_ batinnya, setelah pintu terbuka seluruhnya Sakura langsung dihadapkan pada sebuah kasur yang dibagian tengahnya terdapat selimut yang menggulung _apa dia tidur?_. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur, setelah sampai ia medudukan pantatnya di samping tempat dari dalam selimut muncul helaian berwarna merah, Sakura mengulurkan tanggannya dan mengguncangkannya pelan ke tubuh dadar gulung ( ? ) berharap agar sang pangeran( ?) bangun

" Gaara-_kun _?"

"…"

" Kau tertidur ?"

"…."

"Gar.."

" Mau apa kemari ?"

" Eh?"

" Aku tanya kau mau apa kesini, mengganggu "

Sakura terdiam sesaat

" _Gomen_"

Srak..

Gaara menyingkap selimutnya dan tampaklah wajah dan rambut Gaara yang kusut karena habis menangis ( WHAT ? SERIUS LOE ). Sakura yang melihat penampilan adiknya hanya kaget _A..apakah sebegitu frustasinya kah adikku ini ?_

" Gaara-_kun _ka.."

" KENAPA?"

"Eh?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKAN ITU PADAKU"

"Gaa.."

" BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MEMBERIKAN ITU UNTUKKU"

" G.."

" BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH TAHU BAHWA AKU BEGITU MENGIDOLAKANNYA HAH!"

"Gaar.."

" KAU KAN SUDAH TAHU BAHWA AKU BEGITU MENGIDOLAKAN EUNHYUK-_HYUNG_"

"Ga.."

" DARI DULU AKU MENGINGINKAN TANDA TANGANNYA, TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU ! KENAPA TANDA TANGANNYA MALAH KAU BERIKAN PADA SAHABATMU ITU !"

" Gaara-_k_.."

" BAHKAN KAU JUGA MENCERITAKAN HAL INI KEPADA MEREKA "

" Itu.. Ak…"

" JANGAN BILANG KAU _REFLEKS_ MENCERITAKAN MASALAH INI PADA MEREKA ! KAU MEMBUAT HARGA DIRIKU JATUH " ( lha ? bukannya harga diri loe udah jatuh dari semula ?)

Sakura salah tingkah, tebakan adiknya benar _habis kebiasaan sih, setiap ada masalah aku langsung menceritakannya pada mereka _

" KAU JAHAT _NEE-CHAN_ "

Gaara tampak ngos-ngosan lelah karena sudah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada sang kakak, sampai-sampai asap terlihat jelas keluar dari mulutnya, dan jangan lupakan dengan air matanya yang masih bercucuran di pipinya.

"Hiks.."

"Gaa.."

" POKOKNYA KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG"

BRAK..

Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat kemurkaan adiknya di depan pintu, " ce..cepat sekali dia mengeluarkanku dari kamarnya, bahkan sebelum aku mengucapkan sepatah kata pun "

.

.

.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura masuk ke dapur sendirian mengernyitkan alisnya, heran karena si bungsu adik kembar Sakura tidak ada di belakang Sakura. Sakura langsung duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Sasori, dan hanya memberikan gelengan lemah. Sasori langsung tahu bahwa _mood_ jelek adik bungsunya itu sedang kambuh.

" Bagaimana ? apa kau sudah berhasil mengatasinya ?" tanya Ibunya, Tsubaki pada Sakura dan dibalas dengan ringisan menyesal Sakura

" Rrrr.. Tidak.. malah dia meneruskan tangisnya lagi _Kaa-san_"

Mereka menghela nafas

" Sudahlah nanti juga dia kembali normal" kata Tsubaki, Sakura dan Sasori hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha, Oto

" Hei Sasuke, kau serius ?"

" Hn"

" Cih, tumben kau sampai ingin pindah segala hanya untuk mendekati target. Biasanya kau selalu menyuruhku atau anak buahmu untuk menghabisi target mu itu ?"

Sasuke menyeringai

" Karena targetku kali ini sangat istimewa Menma"

Menma menghentikan lemparan kunainya, memandang heran Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk sambil melihat sasaran tembak Menma di depan sekitar seratus meter dari tempatnya, seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun yang diikat pada sebuah tiang sedang menangis. Di sekitar tubuhnya terdapat beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang berserakan, anak itu memandang Sasuke benci, membuat sang empunya mendengus kesal _Dasar Bocah_ pikirnya.

" Heeee… Istimewa ya ?" dan dalam hitungan detik kunai yang dilemparkan Menma langsung menusuk kepala anak laki-laki tersebut mebuat anak itu mati seketika. Sasuke ternsenyum _Hn,mati kau bocah_. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melengos pergi.

" Kau urus bocah itu, pastikan orangtuanya tidak mengetahui bahwa anaknya dijadikan mainan karena sudah membuat baju Sasuke Uchiha kotor oleh_ Ice Cream Chocolate"_

" Baiklah.. dan HEI ! kapan kau akan ke Konoha ?"

" Hari ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu tagetku. Secepatnya"

Merasa Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya Menma terkekeh.

" Haaahhh… dasar Ayam. Hei Pelayan bawakan mainan lagi padaku. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan bermain Dokter-dokteran, dan siapkan pisau bedah untuk mengulitinya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno, Konoha

" _Hatchi_"

" Saku,kau kedinginan ? Aneh sekali, kita kan sedang berada di kamarmu, hei Ino apa kau sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan ?"

" Tentu saja !"

" Sudahlah.. ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya, mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku"

" Hmmm… tapi ngomong-ngomong Saku, perasaan kamarmu menjadi berantakan" Tenten menggulirkan matanya menelusuri kamar Sakura yang didominasi oleh warna _Pink_ lembut, kamarnya pun minimalis berbeda dengan kamar Gaara yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari kamarnya. Kasur _Queen Sizen_ya ditutupi _sprey_ warna _Pink_ dengan motif _Lollipop Candy_ terlihat acak-acakan dan diatasnya ada beberapa boneka yang ditempeli dengan stiker bertuliskan _NEE-CHAN PENDUSTA _( Tente sweatdrop )_,_ di samping kasur terdapat empat bantal duduk dan meja rendah yang sedang digunakan oleh Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura, dan dibawah mejanya terdapat penghangat yang cukup untuk menghangatkan mereka di musim dingin seperti ini. Meja rias dan meja belajar yang dulunya selalu terlihat rapih sekarang acak-acakan, belum lagi buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitar meja belajar tersebut. Sakura hanya tertawa hambar.

" Hahaha… Gaara-_kun _sedang balas dendam padaku. kalian tahu kan, ia sangat mengharapkan tanda tangan Eunhyuk-_Oppa,_ tapi tak kuberi"

" Hahahaha.. dasar anak itu, hei Jidat bagaimana nasib tandatangan yang ditahan oleh si Uchiha itu"

" Aku melihatnya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi di dekat tong sampah dekat Konoha Hall dekat parkiran" kata Sakura penuh penyesalan.

" Maksudmu ?" Kata Ino dan Tenten

" Dia merobeknya sampai kecil. Padahal itu adalah tandatangan yang paling _special_. Disana terdapat tulisan _TO GAARA _yang ditulis langsung oleh Eunhyuk-_Oppa_ " ugghh… Sakura merasakan dadanya agak sesak mengingat hal itu, rasa bersalah mulai menggrogoti hatinya lagi.

" Dasar Bocah Merah, kau tenang saja Jidat. Aku akan memberikan tandatangan milikku. Toh lagipula aku tidak terlalu _fanatic_ dengan Eunhyuk-_Oppa_" ujar Ino menyemangati. Hati Sakura kembali agak sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum.

" _Arigatou Pig_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi Harinya

Di meja makan dengan ditemani sang Kakak Sasori no Akasuna, Sakura menunggu adiknya Gaara dengan harap-harap cemas. Takut kalau _mood_ adiknya belum berubah seperti semula. Sasori yang melihat raut cemas di wajah Sakura angkat bicara " Tenanglah, dia pasti sudah kembali normal" Sakura hanya mengangguk ragu.

Drap…drap..drap…

Suara langkah yang terdengar buru-buru terdengar oleh Sakura dan Sasori, sepertinya dari arah tangga. Dan benar saja, di depan pintu ruang makan, Gaara ngos-ngosan dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Sepertinya ia bangun kesiangan dan terburu-buru, terlihat dari baju seragam yang ia kenakan acak-acakan tapitidak mengurangi ketampananya.

" Hei _Nee-chan_, kau ingin kita terlambat hah ? ini sudah jam 08.00, cepat kutunggu di luar" Suara Gaara mengagetkan Sakura, ia bengong.

" Eh ?"

" Ayo cepat" Ia menyunggingkan senyuman Syukurlah, _ia sudah kembali normal_, batin Sakura

Sasori tertawa " Sudah kubilang bukan, Ia akan kembali normal"

" Um.. Kau benar _Nii-chan_"

" JIDAT _NEE-CHAN_ CEPAT"

" _Ha'i.. Ha'i_"

Sakura ikut belari di lorong Kediaman Haruno yang panjang ( yang panjangnya tiga ratus _meter_ sodara-sodara malah lebih ) nan luas itu berusaha mengejar adiknya, setelah mereka berdampingan Sakura membuka mulut.

" Ne.. Gaara-_kun_, Ino bilang ia tidak butuh tandatangannya, kau mau tidak ?"tanya Sakura ditegah-tengah larinya .Mendengarnya, wajah Gaara langsung berseri-seri disertai senyumannya yang lebar " Tentu saja mau dan ingatkan pada sahabat _BLONDE _mu itu agar tidak melanggar janji sepertimu _Nee-chan_"

" Ahahahaha…. Dasar Bocah Merah"

" _URUSAI_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School ( 2.3 )

" SELAMAT" Ujar Gaara dan Sakura serempak, anak- anak yang lain hanya tertawa melihat mereka _dasar si kembar Haruno_ pikir mereka. Tiba-tiba Ino menarik kerah kemeja Gaara dari belakang lalu melemparkan Gaara ke belakang dengan mudahnya. " Minggir Bocah Merah, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada _Nee-chan_ mu ini. MINGGIR HUSH..HUSH"

Ctak..

Perempatan urat kesal yang terlihat jelas muncul di dahi Gaara, ia langsung menuju arah bangkunya sambil menggerutu kesal" CIH awas kau_ BLONDE_, jika kau melanggar janjimu kau akan ku berikan pada si _Zombie_"

" _Ne..ne_ Saku, kau tahu tidak akan ada murid baru di sekolah ini. Dan dia ssaannggaatt tampan" Ino bersemangat.

" Heee ? benark.." belum selesai Sakura bertanya, suara seseorang dari depan kelas mengintrupsinya

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ Anak-anak" Sakura yang mendengar suara Kurenai-sensei mengerucutkan bibirnya kenapa _dari kemarin omonganku sering sekali dipotong_

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu Sensei _"

" Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, masuklah Uchiha-_san_"

Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda berambut_ raven_ dengan model rambutnya mencuat ke belakang, langkahnya tegap tipikal orang sombong. Wajahnya _stoic _disertai kulitnya yang agak pucat, baju kemeja yang ditutupi oleh _blazer_ tidak dimasukan juag dasi warna birunya yang longgar, membuat semua gadis di kelas 2.3 memerah. Pemuda yang ada dikelas menggerutu sebal _Cih kami kira perempuan._Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menyeringai saat melihat gadis berambut _Soft Pink_ itu, melihat ke arahnya dengan muka pucat dan tubuh yang gemetar, kelihatan sekali.

" Nah.. ayo perkenalkan diri anda Uchiha_-san_"

" Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, mohon bantuannya" katanya datar ( singkat padat dan jelas ).

" Baiklah Uchiha_-san_, anda bisa duduk di depan Uzumaki-_san_. Uzumaki-_san_ ?" Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya, setelah berterimakasih pada Kurenai, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah bangkunya di depan Naruto. Ia duduk sambil mencondongkan badannya ke depan, ke arah telinga kanan Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan nafas Sasuke dibelakangnya berkeringat dingin.

" Aku datang untuk membalaskan dendamku Sa-ku-ra"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

DON'T CALL ME SENPAI, ane bkan senior para riders, masih awam alias masih PEMULA, jadi manggilnya X-Chan aje ye :D. trus pas tdi ada yg nanya ke ane lewat PM bgini " Kok bhasa author jadi beda ?". nah sekarang mau ane jelasin, kgak tahu knpa wktu dlu gue pke bahasanya rada baku mungkin niru author yg laen ( pake aku-aku-an ) susah lho ngerangkai ntu kta-kata, soalnya bukan gue banget. Jadi skrang ane udh mtusin bkal pke bhasa ane sendiri. kata bhasa gaul _na mah_ Be Your Self _bae._ Oh iya, ane lpa pan dicerita ada tulisan gni di dpan kmar si Gaara_ WARNING, KAMER NU GAARA SI BUDAK KASEP ASAL KONOHA _itu sbnernya dri bhasa _sunda _yang artinya _WARNING, KAMAR YANG GAARA SI ANAK GANTENG ASAL KONOHA_, Anjrit.. narsis amat ya…. Gue juga mau minta maaf laaggggiiiii.. mungkin ada yg risih gra-gara ane sring gunta-ganti nma,terus satu lagi ane mau minta maaf klo FIC ANE belum berkenan di hati para RIDERS semua ( biasa nak baru, maklumin yak !). Okelah klo bgitu smpe ktemu lagi Mabro kritik ame saran gue terima, flame juga asal yang bener

Wassalam Mabro :D

.

.

.

.

Komen ama reviewnya please :D

lupa... sekalian mau blas review caphter 1-2

-Roxxyrock : he'eh si saso-chan ntu sodaraan ama saku :D

-sasusaku kira : mm.. sbnernya ane kgak ngitu fanatik ama tu enyuk ( tapi tetep suka :D ), ahaha.. makasih atas pujiannya kalau itu mah rahasia haha.. wah.. jangan manggil ane senpai, ane blum profesional :D

-mako-chan : betul sasuke sangat amat menyeramkan. ok ane lanjut

-ongkitang : ok Bro..

-Ucucubi : thank's... kalo masalah banyak typo, ane mnta maaf baru sih :D tpi ane cba perbaikin deh

-Hinamori Miko Koyuki : Ok.. eh, jgan manggil ane senpai ya, ane bkan author pro, msih pemula :D

-KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke : ghyahahaha bener, ane juga smpe merinding nulisnya

-Mako-chan : benarkah ia jahat ? menurutku dia baik ( ahahaha...)

-Winter Cherry : WEW makacyih atas pujiyannya hahay... masalah updetnya mmm.. ane usahain :D

ayooo review :D


End file.
